


A warm bath

by itthatbetrays



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 05:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18462785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itthatbetrays/pseuds/itthatbetrays
Summary: This is my VaporeonxOC fanfiction I posted on the old page with a few corrections. Remember to tell me if you liked it, good read!





	A warm bath

“Is someone there?!?"

the pissed off voice of a girl echoed in the empty house

”What do I ask it for..." She ranted “Of course no one is there!”

Sam walked with heavy steps toward her bedroom, opened the door and then threw herself on the mattress. After that shitty day she wanted to drown in the pillow.

“THAT BIIIIITCHHHH!!!”she screamed with muffled voice.

A few hours earlier Jasmine, the blonde "I'm better than everyone else" bitch dared to call her a disgusting loser in front of Michael, the boy she had a crush on. Sam ignored her and he seemed to not care, but she couldn't stop thinking what that lack of reaction meant.

Did he knew that Jasmine was full of shit or he simply didn't consider her even worth of a bad joke?

Sam wanted to cry, but that wouldn't have solved anything. With all her remaining strength she lifted up, leaving behind only that backpack heavier than an Aggron that was breaking her spine in half and walked to the kitchen to heat up the lunch her mother left in the microwave oven.

She found the usual post-it stickered to the flap of the microwave. She didn't even read it before trashing it in the can. Sam simply started the machine setting the time at two minutes and half.

She was too agitated to sit down and stood in front of the oven looking at her meal while it rotated inside. She couldn't stop thinking about what she wanted to do to Jasmine, imagining her head inside the microwave instead of that undefined food.

The clicking of the oven together with a familiar cry returned the girl to reality.

“Vap! Vap!”exclaimed Fluffy at the doorstep of the kitchen.

The girl opened the flap to get her lunch while Vaporeon caught the opportunity to rub himself against her leg and beg for attention.

“At least there is you who love me Fluffy… ” she sighed while sitting at the table to eat.

Fluffy was the family pokémon, a Vaporeon they had with them since it was only a little Eevee. Her sister would have liked him to evolve into a Sylveon, but one day a friend of their father came to visit with some evolutive stones in his bag… at least it didn't turn into a Flareon.

Once finished the insipid meal Sam dropped the dish in the sink and returned to her room.

The girl put on the headphones and closed her eyes: she wanted to relax for half an hour before rising again and giving in to the homework. Sam could have been able to leave behind all the preoccupations and forget her problems if it wasn't for a dead weight that threw himself on her stomach.

“Fluffy! ” She exclaimed breathless. The Vaporeon emitted a whimpering sound before licking her face.

Sam rose up and looked at the clock. The six. She slept all the afternoon. The prospective of doing something productive vanished in front of her eyes. Well, she probably wouldn't have done anything anyway, but at least she could have said to have tried if she didn't sleep.

Moving Fluffy aside she felt to be completely soaked. Maybe sleeping in a closed room with her hoodie on wasn't a good idea or maybe the pokémon was more wet than usual.

Anyway she used it as an excuse to take a bath.

Sam opened the valve and started to undress. An hot bath would have freed her from that sticky sensation. She stopped for a moment to look at the figure in the mirror. She never liked her body. Her face was too pointy. Her nose too small. Her hair was dark as the night and she envied the blonde mane of Jasmine. Her skin was too pale and her skeletal figure made her feel like a corpse. Also she had small tits. Her friends always told her that she was lucky. They envied her leanness, but she didn't listened to them and always thought about that time one of her classmates called her a skeleton.

Sam felt a thrill rise along her leg when her foot touched the hot water. With an agitated calm she sat inside and let herself be surrounded by the scented vapors. She really needed to let herself go into that warm hug. To stop thinking about all that stuff that worried her.

She felt like she was floating in the hot waters of Hoenn while all her problems remained on the mainland. Jasmine, Michael, her parents. Everything disappeared.

Sam half-closed her yes while another kind of warmth enveloped her. Her parents weren't home and her little sister was going to sleep at the house of her friend Erika. She gave a swift look at the door that remained a bit open before leaving her preoccupations behind with a sigh.

She thought about Michael while she started to caress her skitty with an hand. At how it could have been a story with him if she wasn't so shy and such a loser. If she hadn't let Jasmine make fun of her again as usual. She would have liked to smack her so hard…

Sam tried to concentrate on her fantasies. She couldn't let that bitch ruin even them with her presence.

She thought about her and Michael in that same bathtub, with him that touched and kissed her gently, while his hands slowly descended on her body, moving from her chest to even more down…

A sudden noise interrupted her imagination and forced Sam to open her eyes, only to find out that Fluffy had made his entering in the bathroom. Her heart was already beating fast. The idea that her parents could have found her masturbating was almost enough to give her an heart attack.

“What are you doing here, idiot? ” she said with a mocking tone “You almost killed me!” Sam felt herself pant. That Vaporeon interrupted her at the best time.

Fluffy lifted his eyes to meet hers. The pokémon didn't say anything. He simply jumped in the bathtub with her, rubbing his cute muzzle against her face. “VAP! VAP! VAP! ” He cried all happy.

Sam didn't share his enthusiasm. She would have really liked to take the pokémon for the neck and throw him out. He looked at her with his puppy eyes. For one time the girl could forgive him…

It had passed so much time from the last bath Sam shared with Fluffy that she was surprised that they could still both fit in the bathtub.

She looked at him. The pokémon seemed uneasy, like if something was bothering him.

“What's wrong Fl…” Sam didn't made it in time to end the word that she was surprised by the sensation of an ekans slithering on her belly. She pushed away the pokémon a bit to have her doubts confirmed: Fluffy was having an erection. She paused a bit to look at the organ that didn't look a bit like the one of a human. Almost as large as one of the legs of her little friend and long enough to reach her bellybutton it was of a pinkish color and continued to narrow from the base to the tip, that was moving like if it had a life on its own.

Sam wasn't able to understand what could have caused such a reaction. In the meantime Fluffy continued to watch her, repeating his name and trying to rub his body against her. She was able to feel his seviper slither between their bodies, caressing her belly with its tip.

Maybe the pokémon was aroused by her masturbation. The idea of that gave her mixed emotions. She was confused on how a Vaporeon could be excited by an human touching herself, but she also felt that there was something delightfully perverted in the fact that a pokémon could find arousing the scent of an horny teenager.

Sam's mind was still in that state before the orgasm where everything that could get you off sounds as a good idea. She looked at Fluffy with a pleased smirk before moving her hand toward his dragonair and stroking it gently.

“Do you want to play Fluffy? ” she said while guiding his tip towards her opening. The muscle of the pokémon waved between her fingers while Fluffy leaned against her.

In the moment she placed it between her lower lips Sam was overwhelmed by the trust of the pokémon that pushed himself against her, sinking as much as he could inside.

The girl moaned. That was the first time something so big was inside her. The first time a boy had his way inside her deeps.

Instinctively she opened her legs to let her friend place himself in a comfortable way.

With every trust she could feel him moving inside her. Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on what she felt. She could sense her walls being pushed by its movements, not only back and forth but contorting in her insides, with every push that seemed a caress directed toward her more inner parts.

Outside she felt their bodies rubbing together, his smooth belly that was stroking her clitoris in a way she never felt with her fingers, while his little pawns protracted toward her chest and grasped it, making Sam moan out of both pleasure and pain.

She lifted her feet trying to have a stronger grasp on the slippery body of the pokémon and tangled them around his tail.

Fluffy's muzzle was locked in a concentrated expression, while his moans echoed the ones of his owner.

Sam paused a bit looking at herself, while she was grasping the body of the pokémon that took her virginity. She had a second of doubt, put the pleasure was too big to care.

After a few minutes she was already at the climax. It didn't took much to recover from when she was interrupted and she couldn't say to be displeased on how the things turned out.

Massaging her breasts Sam savored every single trust of the pokémon inside her, while her muscles contracted and her breath was a continuous panting. Only a little more…

“VAAAP! ” cried out Fluffy and she knew what that meant. A series of impulses moved through her until the hot seed of Vaporeon was pouring into her depts. That was enough for her. Like a flash the orgasm overwhelmed her, moving from her inner parts toward the rest of her body with a surge of pleasure.

She didn't thought that the seed could be felt so clearly, nor that it was so hot or so much. She could feel it pour from her with the last trusts while it made its way toward the exit.

Fluffy rested his head on her chest while both of them finished panting. She caressed him, fondling the crest that adorned his neck.

"I just had sex with a pokémon" the realization hit her.

She moved Fluffy aside. The pokémon detached and jumped out of the bathtub.

Sam felt his dratini exiting followed by a gush of white liquid. Looking at the water she could see the pearly cloud that expanded from her inner parts.

Moved by curiosity she dipped two fingers inside of her and felt the mucilaginous substance collect on her fingertips. She took them out, stared at them for a few seconds before stuffing them inside her mouth.

It was sweet, like honey.

Once lifted up she could feel the last drops drooling over her legs. She washed it away, before noticing that Fluffy was still outside here, looking at her with an happy expression.

Sam smiled to him and concluded that she didn't regret what they did. Her life was her own and it was time and she stopped to care what others thought of her. After all she could always count on the unconditional love of her Flaffy.


End file.
